Die Liebe einer Göttin
by juleblume
Summary: Die Geschichte der zwei großen Lieben des Severus Snapes, erzählt von Hermine die sein Herz erobert hat. Sie berichtet wie sie zusammen kammen und die Geschichte von Severus und Deae...SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_das hier ist der Anfang meiner neuen FF ja ich höre euch schon brüllen mach doch erst mal die eine fertig bevor du was anders anfängst…. Das Problem ist ich war mit der Preis ist heiß so weit das ich es fertig durchgeplant hatte…. Aber Jetzt hänge ich beim 4 letzten Kapitel und überlege ob ich alles noch mal umschmeiße… _

_Also hab ich Gedacht ich fang der weil schon mal hier mit an. Noel, meine Anbetungswürdig geduldige Beta merzt auch hier meine schlimmsten Kapitel aus…._

_Also sagt mir was ihr davon haltet… und bevor ich es vergesse es gibt eine von mir angefangene FF die ich dann liegen gelassen habe die jemand dann geklaut und mit geklautem Text hier reinstellte ggggrrrrrr Der letzte Tanz ist und war von mir ohne klauen bei anderen und ich glaube die möchte ich nebenbei noch mal bearbeiten und dann unter meinem Namen reinstellen…. Dafür bräuchte ich aber noch eine Beta…_

_Wer Lust?_

_Danke Jule_

Meine Augen sind geschlossen, aber all meine Sinne sind wach. Ich spüre deinen Atem auf meiner Haut obwohl du weit weg liegst. Selbst wenn ich die Hand ausstrecke kann ich dich nicht berühren.

Deine Wärme die so lange unter Eis vergraben war strahlt eine so Intensive wärme aus, in der ich mich einfach nur Sonnen möchte.

Ich atme tief ein, dein Duft so intensiv so würzig, ich habe mich so lange nach dir verzehrt und nun dann darf ich dich endlich spüren und schmecken.

Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lieben, ein Lächeln das seine Wurzeln in tiefster Befriedigung hat.

Mein Haut brennt noch von deinen Berührungen.

Ich habe so lange gewartet , ich liebe dich so lang doch sah ich nie eine Chance.

Ich weiß du wirst mich nie so lieben wie sie.

Ich bin nicht so wie sie, sie war etwas besonderes.

Sie hat uns alle gerettet

Sie war eine strahlende Schönheit

Ich wollte sie hassen aber ich wusste sie macht dich glücklich also freute ich mich für dich

Egal wie weh es mit tut.

Ich habe deine Hand gehalten als du um sie trauerst.

Ich hab die zugehört.

Ich war dir eine stütze

Du bist alles was ich je wollt.

Du sagt es ist eine andere Art von Liebe.

Mir ist es egal, ich liebe dich mehr als alles anders auf dieser Welt.

Langsam drehe ich mich auf die Seite und fahre mit meiner Hand durch dein verschwitztes Haar, wie schwarze Seite gleitet es zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch .

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf dein Gesicht, das mir das meine fast raubt, du nimmst meine Hand in deine und drehst dich um so das ich hinter dir zu liegen komme.

Du schläfst ein in meinen Armen und ich werde deinen Schlaf bewachen den du bist das wertvollste das es gibt für mich auf der Welt.

Wer hätte je gedacht das ich Hermine eine Chance gehabt hätte dein Herz zu erobern.

Keiner der dich jemals mit Deae gesehen hat.

Aber ich habe dein Herz geschmolzen und zurück geholt, du Severus Snape bist alles was ich je wollte….

_PS. Deae ist lateinisch und heißt Göttin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich bin 82 Jahre alt geworden und es waren gute Jahre. Jahre voller Liebe aber auch voller Zweifel. Es gab Kämpfe und ich hab einige Gewonnen aber auch einige verloren. Viele Freunde sind schon gegangen und vor allem er._

_Aber der größte Gewinn meines Lebens war es die Liebe Severus Snape´s erobert zu haben. Dem Held aus dem Krieg gegen Voldemort. Dem Erfinder so vieler Tränk. Gefürchtete Lehrer, Spion, Witwer, Geliebter Ehemann und Vater._

_Nun bin ich tot._

_Kein Grund zu trauern für euch. Ich wollte gehen. Ich weiß dort wo ich hin gehe werden viele Freunde auf mich warten. _

_Es wird mir das Herz brechen zu wissen das er dort nicht auf mich wartet sondern wieder glücklich mit Deae ist. Aber ich bin dankbar für die Zeit die ich hier auf Erden mit ihm hatte._

_Aber ich möchte euch etwas hinterlassen ein geistiges Erbe. Ich will euch die Geschichte einer großen Liebe erzählen und die Geschichte wie ich es schaffte das Herz von Severus Snape zu gewinnen. _

_Ich möchte das ihr die Kinder und Enkelkinder euren Vater und Großvater besser versteht. _

_Er wollte nie darüber reden über sein Leben zu der Zeit Voldemort. Einmal hat er sein Schweigen gebrochen und das will ich berichten. Damit ihr den Mann erkennt den ich liebte sei ich 16 Jahre alt war und den ich immer geliebt habe und liebe werde._

_Vergesst mich nicht._

_Ich werde euch nicht vergessen _

_Trauert nicht um mich_

_In Liebe_

_Gezeichnet _

_Hermine Jane Snape geborene Granger_


	3. Chapter 3

_Irgendwie habe ich richtig Lust heute zu schreiben …._

_Danke für eure Rewies _

_Iome,_

_welche Idee dahinter steckt hmm ich hab einen Teil schon mal als Geschichte angefangen und reingestellt na ja und das wurde draus aber mehr wird hier nicht verraten..., freut mich wenn es dir gefällt…_

_Seraphime,_

_schön das dir all meine Geschichten fallen... ich dachte mal ich probier mal eine etwas körperliche Geschichte aus _

Sputty,

geht doch schon weiter und Deae ist eine Form... ich hatte nie Latain also weiss ich auch nicht ob und wie es sich auf den Charakter auswirkt... nein aus noch nicht Severus darf erst später erzählen...

Es war das erste mal im Unterricht das es mir auffiel.

Ich starrt wie gebannt auf die Hände meines Lehrers, ich konnte nicht verstehen das sie dort nichts sah. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das ich mich geirrt hatte.

Während ich die Blaufichtennadeln für den Trank den ich zubereiten sollte klein schnitten glitten meine Gedanken zurück zu den Treffen des Phoenixordens diesen Sommers.

Molly Weasley hatte sich durchgesetzt, wir durften immer noch nicht teilnehmen und das schlimmste war das die Zwillinge die im letzen Jahr noch mit uns gemeinsam gelauscht hatten wollten uns jetzt wo sie Mitglieder waren auch nichts verraten.

Ich überlege wann es mir zum ersten mal aufgefallen war. Ich wusste nicht mehr genau wann es mir zum ersten mal aufgefallen war aber ich sehe die Szene noch genau vor mir.

Es war an einem warmen und schwülen Sommertag gewesen, ich schlich mich leise die Treppen im Hauptquartier herunter um zu vermeiden das mich das Portrait von MRs Black aufweckte als die Mitglieder des Ordens aus dem Besprechungsraum herausströmten.

Remus Lupin unterhielte sich in einer Ecke leise mit Severus Snape über den Wolfbannstrank als durch die trüben Fenster ein vereinzelte Sonnenstrahl fiel und sich im Golden Ring an der Hand des Lehrers fing und aufblinkte.

Ich schaute verwundert auf die Hand die ich seit 6 Jahren im Unterricht beobachtet, ein Ring war mir noch nie aufgefallen.

Bei jedem weiteren Treffen in dem Sommerferien bei dem ich einen Blick auf meinen Lehrer werfen konnte viel mir der schmale Ring an seiner rechten Hand auf. Ich war mir sicher diesen Ring noch nie zuvor bei Ihm gesehen zu haben.

Ich rätselte lange was dieser Ring bedeuten konnten und ahnte doch nicht was die Lösung sein könnte…

Ich beobachtet ihn schon so lange, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wann ich damit begonnen hatte aber irgendwann zwischen dem 5 und 6 Schuljahr war es passiert. Ich hatte mich verliebt und das ausgerechnet ihn in. Der meistgehasste Lehrer.

Keiner würde verstehen warum, am Anfang war es ein brillanter Verstand der mich faszinierte dazu kam der Respekt für seinen Mut.

Mein Verstand bewunderte seine Art logisch zu denken, seine Kraft die es ihm ermöglichte diese doppelte Spiel zu spielen ohne daran zu zerbrechen.

Erst schwärmte ich für ihn dann wurde es mehr.

Was mich fast in den Wahnsinn trieb war das ich kaum etwas über ihn wusste. Egal in welchen Büchern ich suchte oder wie lang ich ihn auch beobachtet ich fand nur Kleinigkeiten heraus.

So zum Beispiel das er seinen Kaffe mit 2 Stücken Zucker trank oder das er immer zuerst seinen linken Ärmel hochschob und dann den rechten. Ich erkannte in seinem Gesicht an den kleinsten Zuckungen ob er Harry nur nach sitzen lassen wollt oder ob er ihn doch gerne mal wieder umbringen wollte…

Aber über den Privaten Snape fand ich nichts, ich wusste weder was er mochte oder was er nicht mochte.. gut ich wusste das er Harry nicht mochte aber nicht mehr…

Der Ring nahm mich immer mehr in beschlag, ich zermarterte mir den Kopf was es mit diesem schmalen Goldreifen auf sich haben konnte. Doch ich traute mich nie zu fragen, ich weiß nicht ob er es gemerkt hat das ich ihm immer auf die Finger geschaut habe. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher das er es wusste.

Der Schulalltag wurde von dem immer häufiger werden Überfällen der Todesser immer mehr beeinflusst. Die Schüler aus Muggelfamilen, so wie ich, hatten Angst um die ihren Zuhause.

Die Slytherins spielten sich immer mehr auf .

Es war eine schreckliche Anspannung überall zu spüren. Harry wurde zunehmend Nervöser er wusste das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und er sich voldemort stellen musste.

Es war an einem Mittwoch, wir kamen gerade aus einer weiteren Stunde Zaubertränke ich lächeltet selig, wenn einer der beiden Jungs neben mir gewusst hätte warum dies so war sie hätten mich postwendend nach st. Mungos gebracht.

Uns entgegen kam eine Frau, sie mochte ungefähr 27 Jahre alt sein und sie war die schönste Frau die ich je gesehen hatte. Den Jungs schien es ähnlich zu gehen den sie alle starrten sie mit offnem Mund an.

Sie war circa 1,70 Groß und sehr schlank ich würde mal schätzen Größe 36. Das Auffallendeste waren ihre Augen. Die von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen. Die Farbe war ein tiefes grün das mit goldenen Punkt durchsetzt schien.

Sie lief an uns vorbei uns steuerte zielsicher auf da Klassenzimmer zu. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss wollten einige Jungs zurück weil sie angeblich etwas vergessen hatten.

Ich rauschte davon in meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander „Was wollte diese Frau von Severus? Kannte er sie ?" Ich versuchte mir selbst einzureden das sie bestimmt für den Orden arbeite aber es gelang mir nur schlecht.

Als die Jungs zum Essen kamen waren sie enttäuscht es war ihnen nicht gelungen noch einmal zurück in das Klassenzimmer zu gelangen . Professor Snape erschien an diesem Tag nicht zum Mittagessen.

Irgendwie nagte es sehr an mir das ich nicht wusste wer diese Schönheit war und was sie dort hinter verschlossenen Tür taten – wie sehr wünschte ich mich an ihre Stelle.

Den Rest des Tages war ich mehr als unkonzentriert ich war fast so abwesend wie Ron oder Harry. Am Abende gab es am Gryffindoretisch nur zwei Themen wer den verletzten Prof. Schneider in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ersetzten würde. An 3 von 4 Haustischen waren sie sich über eines sicher jeder nur nicht Snape!

Das andere Thema war die mysteriöse schöne Frau die sie gesehen hatte. Die wildesten Spekulationen gingen umher. Tochter von Dumbledore, Aurorin alles aber keiner brachte sie mit Snape in Verbindung.

Langsam füllte sich die Halle und auch die Lehrer kamen nach einander in die Halle als einer der letzten kam Severus Snape in die Halle, von seiner Besucherin war nichts zu sehen.

Aber wenn man genau hinschaute schien er zu lächeln, ich schüttelte den Kopf ich wollte nicht annehmen das er wegen dieser Frau so gut gelaunt war das er hier vor den Schülern lächelte.

Nicht das er nie lächelt, er lächelt schon ab und zu wenn er mal wieder einem Gryffindor Punkte abzog aber das war ein anderes Lächeln diese Lächeln schien aus reiner Freude und nicht aus Schadenfreude zu sein.

Als ich das nächste mal zum Lehrertisch nach oben schaute trug er wieder seine übliche gelangweilte Maske zur Schau.

Dumbledore kam herein im Schlepptau sie.. ich hätte mich fast an meinem Kürbissaft verschluck die beiden plauderten als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Minerva küsste sie auf die Wange.

Mein Blick fällt auf Severus, Gott wenn er wüsste das ich ihn in Gedanken duze oh Gott, er schaute dem ganzen mit nur mäßigem Interesse zu. Aber dieses Lächeln? Was bedeute es nur ich wusste es einfach nicht .

Dumbledore fing mit einer seiner langatmigen Reden an aber ich die normalerweise jedes Wort das von einem Lehrer kam aufsog ich konnte mich nicht auf die Worte meines Direktors konzentrieren.

Irgendwie konnte ich mich doch von dem Gesichte Severus los reißen und mich auf die Worte Dumbledore konzentrieren.

„ leider hat sich ja Prof. Schneider beim Qudditsch verletzt so das er diese Jahr nicht mehr unterrichten kann , brauchen wir nun natürlich Ersatz, zu meiner großen Freude hat sich eine wirklicher Experte bereit erklärt hat ihren Unterricht zu übernehmen. Danke Professor Snape."

In der Halle brandet einen raunen auf, der Slytherin war in begeisterte Geheule ausgebrochen am Tisch der Rawenclaws nahm man es gelassen hin aber bei den Huffelpuff

und den Gryffindor Schülerin herrschte pure Angst du Panik.

Ich dachte ich verstand nun den Grund warum er lächelte er durfte endlich das Fach unterrichten das er sich schon seit Jahren wünschte. Ich sah zwar eine schwarze Zukunft für Harry und Ron aber ich freute mich für Severus.

In diesem Moment unterbrach Dumbledore das allgemeine Raunen." Ich hätte mich vielleicht anders ausdrücken sollen. Nicht Professor _Severus_ Snape wird den Unterricht übernehmen sondern Professor _Deae_ Snape…"

Er zeigte auf die Frau und diese Stand auf, alle Jungs applaudierten mein Blick glitt zu Severus auch er klatsche kurz und leicht und er lächelte immer noch.

Wer war diese Frau? Diese These wurde heiß diskutiert. War es ein Zufall das sie genau so hieß wie er? Waren sie verwand? Waren sie Geschwister oder waren sie verheiratet?

Ich beobachtet den Lehretisch genau, man konnte kein Anzeichen dafür entdecken das die beiden etwas miteinander zu tun hatten . Sie unterhielt sich mit allen andere und er war mit seinem Essen beschäftigt.

Es schien nur ein Zufall zu sein das die beiden den gleichen Nachnahmen hatte zu diesem Schluss während sie Severus hinter her schaute der mit wehendem Umhang den Saal verlies.

Mein Irrturm sollte mir ist einige Zeit später bewusst werden.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saxas: **_

Versprochen ist versprochen da ist es schon….

_**Sputty:**_

Kurz ja, aber es kommt doch schon mehr, Ja ich würde auch gern einen Snape heiraten aber was nicht ist ist halt nicht…. Der Deal steht aber dann fehlen mir einige Rewies von dir beim Preis….

_**Seraphime:**_

Danke, ich schau bestimmt bald wieder bei deinen Storys vorbei, habe ja bald Urlaub….

_**Iome:**_

Eine ganz komische Idee eine Jule Idee halt…..

_**Severin1:**_

Hmm das erfährst du hier!

_**Jessy2104:**_

Wo bist du beim Preis? Endlich bekommte Hermine so fast Sevi und du bist nicht mehr da…. Komm zurück!

_**Amarganth:**_

Nicht vom Stuhl fallen geht ja schon weiter

_**LoOnIeLuU:**_

Ich schrei doch schon soviel Geschichten und du hast die alle gelesen wow! Hoffe die Prüfung lief gut

Es ging einige Zeit ins Land und ich lies ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, so gut es eben ging.

Die Jungs sämtlicher Jahrgänge waren in SIE verliebt. Egal was SIE tat, was SIE sagte, alle schienen ihr zu Füßen zu liegen.

Die Jungs ließen sie keinen Moment in Ruhe, hätte sie irgendwie seine Nähe gesucht oder gar irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm ausgetauscht, das Gebrüll wäre bis London zu hören gewesen.

Sein Verhalten veränderte sich etwas, nicht uns Schülern gegenüber, bewahre… Nein nur ab und zu, wenn er dachte das ihn keiner beobachtete, lächelte er.

Es wurde immer wärmer, die Übergriffe der Todesser wurden immer schlimmer, über der Schule lag eine Atmosphäre angespannter Heiterkeit, es schien als ob wir uns Gegenseitig beweisen wollten, dass alles toll wäre.

Wir lebten, wir waren so sehr damit beschäftigt zu leben, dass wir keine Zeit mehr hatten Angst zu haben.

Unter den Schülern gab es mehr Liebeleien als früher und die Ankündigungen der Hochzeiten und Geburten nahm einen immer größeren Teil der Zeitung ein.

Ich kam mir vor wie auf einer Insel, ausgesetzt zwischen der Lebendigkeit meiner Freunde. Alle schienen sich zu verlieben, zu küssen oder mehr. Bei der ein oder anderen Siebtklässlerin wölbte sich der Bauch doch schon verdächtig….

Nicht das es mir an Angeboten gefehlt hätte, nein, aber mein Herz gehörte doch nur ihm.

Doch er schien mich nicht einmal zu bemerken, diese Welle der Hormone schien auch den Lehrertisch nicht unverschont zu lassen.

Jeden Morgen wenn die Lehrer zum Frühstück erschienen konnten sie sicher sein, dass sie dort Liebesgaben ihrer Schüler vorfinden würden.

Nur an zwei Plätzen lag nie etwas. An dem von Hagrid, den das aber nicht weiter zu stören schien da er immer noch mehr als verliebt war in Madame Maxime und diese schien seine Gefühle zu erwidern, so jedenfalls deutete ich die Eule, die sich hin und wieder vor ihm nieder lies und das Lächeln, das dann über sein Gesicht huschte.

Wie oft war ich in der Eulerei gestanden und wollte ihn ein Zeichen senden, er musste doch langsam an sich selbst zweifeln…

Ein einziges mal habe ich es getan, ich hatte meinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und war unter Harrys Tarnumhang in die Eulerei geschlichen damit niemand mich sah, dachten doch alle das ich nur für meine Bücher lebte..

Es war wohl gegen fünf Uhr am Morgen und ich konnte das Frühstück kaum erwarten, wollte ich doch sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er meine Gabe erhielt.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten das die Posteulen endlich kommen würden, ich saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen.

Endlich hörte ich das Rauschen der herannahenden Boten, mein Herz klopfte wie wahnsinnig, ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen.

Irgendwann bemerkte er es, ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir Ruhen, diesen Blick aus Augen die so tief waren, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich nur an sie dachte, ein ziehen in meinem Magen verspürte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ich merkte wie ich rot wurde, verlegen senkte ich meinen Blick und musterte mein Frühstück vor mir.

In diesem Moment flog ein Schwarm von Posteulen herein, viele waren mit bunten Päcken aus der Winkelgasse oder parfümierten Liebesbriefe behängt.

Eine Eule jedoch stach aus dem Schwarm hervor, meine Leiheule, sie zog alle Blicke auf sich.

Es war eine Schwarze Eule, die eine einzelne langstielige tiefrote fast Schwarze Rose, an der ein cremefarbener Umschlag befestig war, bei sich trug.

Langsam zog die Eule ihre Kreise über der großen Halle und landete dann direkt vor ihm.

Langsam nahm er die Rose vom Bein der Eule. Seine Augenbrauen waren in ungekannte neue Höhen gestiegen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag, als habe er Angst, dass ihm aus dem Umschlag Eiter oder sonst irgend etwas entgegen spritzen würde.

Beim Lesen meines kurzen Briefes verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, er blickte von seinem Brief auf und schaute mir tief in die Augen und lächelte mich kurz an und verschwand dann Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Am Abend lag ich allein in meinem Zimmer, immer und immer wieder ging mir sein Blick und sein Lächeln durch den Kopf.

Jedes Mal wenn ich an sein Lächeln dachte, wurde das Ziehen zwischen meinen Beinen intensiver und das Bedürfnis mich selbst zu berühren nahm zu.

Langsam lies ich meine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten, während meine andere Hand meine Brust verwöhnte. Langsam hob ich meinen Zauberstab und sprach nun einen Spruch, den ich gar nicht kennen sollte _„**speculi somni admittere "**_ (spiegele meinen Traum mein Begehren) und schon erhob sich aus meinem Zauberstab einen schattenhafte Spiegelung von ihm, langsam legte ich meinen Zauberstab zur Seite.

Hungrig zog ihn an mich, ich suchte seine Mund, ich lies meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, ich saugte an ihr, ich leckte an ihr, ich genoss seinen Mund.

Seine Hände fingen an meine Brüste zu kneten, seine Zunge leckte und saugte an ihnen .

Ich keuchte und wand mich unter ihm, ich rieb mich an seiner Erektion. Und wünschte mir nichts mehr als das er seinen großen dicken harten endlich in mich rammen würde.

Meine Nägel gruben sich in die Illusion von ihm und bettelten und flehten ihn an.

Ich war zwischenzeitlich schon eng und heiß und nass, alles was ich wollte war sein Schwanz in mir.

Aber er fing an mit einer Hand mein Perle zu massieren, während er mit der anderen Hand meine Brüsten knetete.

Ich stöhnte vor Lust, ich war feucht, ich war bereit, ich war geil, ich wollte ihn.

Mit seiner Stimme aus dem Unterricht befahl er mir ihm genau zu sagen was ich wollte:

Ich stöhnte, als ich antworte war meine stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern:"Ich will dich, ich will deinen Schwanz in mir fühlen, ich will das du es mir so richtig hart besorgst. Ich will das du mich Liebst."

Langsam schob er seinen Schwanz in mich hinein, jeder Zentimeter den er ausfüllte jagte Stromblitze durch mich hindurch.

Ich spreizet erneut meine Pussy für ihn und fing an mich selbst an meiner Perle zu streicheln, was den Reiz nur erhörte .

Sein Rhythmus wurde heftiger und drängender, bis er mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß in mir explodierte.

Ich beeilte mich schnell einzuschlafen, einzuschlafen in dem Armen meiner Illusion, bevor diese sich auflöste und verschwand und nichts als ein schlechtes Gefühl hinterließ.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Nachmittag war eine Wiederholungsstunde angesetzt. Langsam füllte sich der Kerker mit Schülern.

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, ich schämte mich für den Zauber des gestrigen Abends und doch würde ich es wieder tun, so sehr begehrte ich ihn.

Die Schüler waren alle vollzählige und wir warteten nur noch auf ihn.

Er betrat etwas zu spät den Raum, aber nicht nur das war mehr als ungewöhnlich, auch sein Gesicht wies leichte Rötungen auf, und sein Hemd stand ein Knopf offen.

Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und mein Bauch tat weh, ich wusste der Grund würde mir nicht gefallen, fahrig befahl er uns mit dem begonnen Trank fort zu fahren.

Dabei tastete er die ganze Zeit die Taschen seines Umhanges ab, als suchte er was.

Mein Gehirn arbeitet so schnell es konnte, was konnte er suchen? Natürlich seinen Zauberstab.

Wo hatte er ihn nur gelassen ?

Wollte ich das wirklich wissen?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür hinter ihm und ich fühlte wie mein Herz sich Richtung Kniekehle verabschiedete…

Und da passierte genau das, wovor ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Sie kam aus seinen privaten Räumen und sie trug nur ein rotes Sommerkleid und kein Schuhe.

Warum trägst sie keine Schuhe?

Wo sind ihre Schuhe?

Was tut sie hier?

Wie stehe ich das alles nur durch?

Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf drehten sich immer schneller.

Sie ging zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr .

Die Nähe der beiden sagte alles, ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Ich dachte man müsste mein Herz brechen hören.

Während sie sprach huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus ihren Händen und wand sich um.

Wie kam sieh an seinen Zauberstab?

In welcher Situation lässt ein ansonsten perfekter und immer in hab ach Stellung seiender Spion seinen Zauberstab liegen

Warum?

Wieso?

Wo sind ihre Schuhe?

Immer schneller drehte sich das Gedankenkarusell in meinem Kopf

Meine Finger umklammerten die Tischkante, so das die Knöchel weiß hervor traten, mein Blick wanderte von ihm zu ihr und zurück.

Sie wollte gerade den Raum wieder verlassen, als ein Stimme und Gott sei Dank war es nicht meine fragte: „Was machen sie mit seinem Zauberstab?"

Sie drehte sich um und schaute Draco Malfoy ihren größten Fan an und antwortete : „ER hatte ihn vergessen und ich habe ihn ihm gebracht …"

„Das reicht." Fuhr er dazwischen. Leicht legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm und fuhr Malfoy an :" Ich wüsste nicht, was es sie angeht Mr Malfoy, was ich mit meinem Zauberstab tue oder lasse. 10 Punkte Abzug für das stellen dummer Fragen! Es ist unsere Privatsache, was meine Frau und ich tun oder lassen"

Malfoy war aufgesprungen

Severus fauchte ihn an „Setzten oder ich ziehe ihnen noch mehr Punkte ab Mr Malfoy"

Draco stammelte: „Ihre Frau?"

„15 Pkt"

„Das glaube ich nicht… das kann nicht sein"

„20 Pkt"

„Wer sollte sie freiwillig heiraten…."

„50 Pkt"

„Das war doch bestimmt eine befohlene Heirat vom dunklen Lord…."

„100 Pkt Abzug"

„Wer sollte sie freiwillig anlangen wollen"

„200 Pkt"

„Sie ist schön und sie sind ein Scheusal"

„500 Pkt"

In diese Moment brachte einer seiner Kameraden Draco mit einem „Silencio" zum Schweigen

Darauf hin wurde es zuviel für mich.

Das Gedankenkarusell wurde immer schneller und schneller

Seine Frau

Er liebt sie

ER wird mich nie wollen

Darum trägst sie keine Schuhe

Sie hatten Sex

ER ist verheiratet

Er vertraut ihr

Es wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel um.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete befand ich mich auf der Krankenstation, ich war umgekippt wie mir Madame Pomfrey auf meine Fragen hin mitteilte.

Im Bett neben mir lag ein Slytherin, der umgekippt war, als er durch die Halle ging und sah wie seinem Haus auf einmal 500 Pkt abgezogen wurden.

Ich wollte nur noch weg von der Krankenstation, ich konnte nicht ahnen, wieviel Zeit ich demnächst hier verbringen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


	7. Chapter 7

Die Stimmung in der Schule war angespannt, Snape verheiratet. Keiner konnte es glauben. Ich wollte es nicht glauben.

Mein Herz war gebrochen.

Ich konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht denken, nicht lesen, gerade dass ich noch atmen konnte.

Ich saß am Tisch und schaute den anderen beim essen zu, ich konnte nichts essen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter spürte.

Es war eine warme Hand, legte sich auf meine Schulter und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde eine warme Welle mich umspülen. Als würde eine Decke um meine Schultern gelegt. Vorsichtig blickte ich auf und sah das SIE es war.

Leise sprach sie mich an und forderte mich auf, sie nach dem Essen in ihren Büro aufzusuchen.

Als sie ging war es ein Gefühl, als würde ich in einen Eissee fallen, alle Wärme schien aus mir zu weichen.

Verwirrt klopfte ich kurz darauf an die Tür, als mein Blick auf das kleine Schild neben der Tür fiel zog sich alles in mir schmerzhaft zusammen „Mrs Professor Daea Snape". Ich wäre am liebsten auf und davon.

Langsam betrat ich das helle, freundliche Büro. Gegensätze ziehen sich an heißt es, Licht und Dunkel, Himmel und Hölle, er und sie.

Ich setzte mich und wagte es kaum sie anzusehen, andächtig musterte ich meine Fingernägel, still der Dinge harren, die da kommen würden.

Ihre Stimme, war etwas besonderes, sie erinnerte mich immer daran, wie ich als Kind draussen war zum Schlittschuhlaufen, die Lippen blau vor Kälte, die Nase rot und dann wie unglaublich wärmend, wie wundervoll heimkommend war dann der erste Schluck eines warmen Kakaos. So wie diese Gefühl war ihre Stimme, als sie leise anfing zu sprechen:

„Miss Granger, sicher wundern sie sich warum ich sie gebeten habe hier zu erscheinen. Nun aus zwei Gründen der erste ist offiziell und daher möchte ich zuerst hierzu kommen."

Langsam blickte ich auf und mein Blick aus braunen Augen traf ihre Augen, Augen von der Farbe einer Sommerwiese, auf der das Sonnenlicht gefangen war.

„Bitte kommen sie, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley heute Abend in das Büro des Direktors. Dort wird eine Portschlüssel bereit liegen, der uns alle in das Hauptquartier bringt. Dort, in Sirius Haus, wird eine wichtige Versammlung statt finden, an der sie teilnehmen sollen."

Ich versuchte zu verstehen was sie sagte, Warum sagte sie mir das? Was war geschehen? Seit wann durften wir zu einer Ordenssitzung? Sirius? Wieso nannte sie ihn beim Vornamen? Kannten sie sich?.

Ich bewundere noch heute ihr Gespür, sie ließ mir solange Zeit über alles nach zu denken, wie ich brauchte, bevor sie sich neben mich setzte und mir direkt in die Augen sah und fortfuhr.:

„Der zweite Grund warum ich dich sprechen wollte Hermine"

Ein Blitz durchfuhr mich, sie sprach mich mit dem Vornamen an. Wusste sie, was ich für ihn empfand? Ich hatte Angst.

„Ich weiss, dass du was für Severus empfindest."

Mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.

„Ich verstehe dich. Er ist ein wundervoller Mann, er ist die Liebe meines Lebens und er hätte es verdient, dass ihn Achtung und Bewunderung entgegen gebracht würden."

Sie bemerkte meinen Blick und legte ihre kleine, perfekte, warme Hand auf meine und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl in eine Decke gehüllt zu werde und beschützt.

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten" sie seufzte schwer und ihr Blick wurde unstetig und wanderte zu einem Bild auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ein Bild , das mir ins Herz schnitt, ihrem Hochzeitsfoto.

Auf diesem Bild waren zwei Menschen zusehen die sich liebten, die immer wieder aus dem Bild dem Betrachter zuwinkten und sich in den Arm zogen und küssten. Sein Arm hielt sie von hinten umschlungen.

„Wenn es soweit ist, weiche nicht von seiner Seite, egal was er sagt, bleibe bei ihm, in seiner Nähe, sei bei ihm, höre ihm zu, gib ihm Stärke, ich bitte dich!"

Verwundert sah ich sie an „Wenn was soweit ist?"

Sie wand ihren Blick wieder mir zu, aus ihren wunderschönen Augen lief eine einzelne Träne über ihr perfektes Gesicht. Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge.

„Du wirst es merken und ich werde dir ein Zeichen geben, aber nun geh. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Verwirrt erhob ich mich und verlies ihr Büro, ich dachte nach, doch ergaben ihr Worte keinen Sinn für mich. Sie liebte ihren Mann, wusste von meinen Gefühlen und bat mich bei ihm zu sein? Wann? Wieso?

Langsam ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte Harry und Ron ein Zeichen mir zu folgen. Die beiden wollten mich schon löchern, aber auf ein Zeichen von mir verstummen sie.

Ich ging voraus, die Stufen hinauf zu meinem Zimmer, oben angekommen sprudelten die Worte nur so aus mir heraus - atemlos berichtete ich was ich erfahren hatte- Punkt 2 jedoch verschwieg ich.

Geduldig lauschte ich Ron und Harry's Vermutungen. Mein Kopf schien zu platzen, ich wollte allein sein mit meinen Gedanken.

Irgendwie bekam ich die beiden dazu zu gehen, erleichtert drehte ich mich um und schaute aus den Fenster, die Beiden waren seit 7 Jahren meine besten Freunde. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Erleichterung sahen, es hätte sie verletzt.

Als ich mich umdrehte fuhr ich zusammen, Harry war immer noch da.

Langsam kam er auf mich zu, kurz vor mir bleib er stehen. Er legte mir seinen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen.

„Mia, ich weiss nicht was los ist, ich weiss nicht warum wir heute Abend zu einer Ordenssitzung gehen, ich weiss nicht was du verschweigst, ich weiss nicht was los ist."

-Du weißt verdammt viel nicht- kaum durchzuckte dieser Gedanke mein Gehirn schämte ich mich, er war mein bester Freund.

„Aber du sollst wissen, egal was passiert und was du mir nicht sagen willst"

Erschrocken schaute ich ihn an

„komm schon Mia, ich kenn dich besser als du denkst, ich bin da. Jetzt schau nicht so Mia, ich weiss, dass du in Snape verliebt bist, ich weiss, dass du uns vorhin los werden wolltest. Ich weiss, dass du fast alles weißt…"

„Harry bitte woher..." unterbrach ich ihn

Doch er bedeutet mit einer Bewegung zu schweigen.

„Ich kenne dich so gut Mia, weil ich dich liebe und das seit sieben Jahren. Schau nicht so, ich bin nicht in dich verliebt, ich liebe Ginny, aber du bist ein Teil meiner Familie, du bist mir wichtig, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wenn du reden willst, ich bin da."

Ich konnte nur noch nicken.

„Mia, dir zuliebe werde ich mir so gar anhören wie toll Snape ist, in erträglichen Dosen…"

Nun konnte ich nicht mehr, Tränen liefen mit über die Wangen, diese Worte bedeuteten mir soviel, ich hatte nicht geahnt, dass jemand etwas von meinen Gefühlen wusste und nun gleich 2 Menschen am selben Tag.

Das war zuviel für mich und dann, es war so typisch Harry der Spruch, unter Tränen lachend schmiss ich ein Kissen nach ihm.

Locker fing er es auf, und warf es zurück auf den Sessel neben dem Fenster.

Langsam zog er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte mich an.

„Wir verstehen dich nicht immer, aber lieben, lieben tun wir dich immer."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

A/N : ich dachte ich habe bei harry was gut zu machen


	8. Chapter 8

_**So das war es jetzt für 2 Wochen für mich morgen geht mein Flieger… Hurra!**_

_**Zu euren rewies:**_

_**Ich will mehr**_

_**Ich will viel mehr**_

_**So und nun zu euch…**_

Severin 1:

Ich danke dir, nein Sevi hat keine Ahnung was Hermine für ihn empfindet… Es gibt einfach so Menschen die so perfekt sind das man sie nicht hassen kann… Mrs Snape gehört eben dazu,

Saxas13:

Ich hatte einfach was wieder gut zu machen bei dem armen Kerl… Die Jungs müssen ihre feuchten Träume fürchten…. Was für eine Aussage…

Amarganth:

Es gibt keine schlechten Rewier, nur Schwarzleser…. Keine Angst man erfährt noch alles über die Ehe der Snapes…

Luciana:

Ja das war ernst gemeint….

_**So und weiter geht es:**_

Ich war den Rest des Tages auf meinem Zimmer geblieben, es gab so vieles vorüber ich mir Gedanken machen musste.

Ich war froh einen Freund zu haben der mich so gut kannte

Ich wusste nicht was der heutige Tag bringen würde. Unruhig lief ich in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Ich durchwühlte meinen Schrank nach unauffälliger Kleidung.

Ich zerrte aus den hintersten Ecke einige meiner Muggel Klamotten hervor, ich war so froh dass ich sie eingepackt hatte,

Für das Abendessen hatte ich keinen Nerv an diesem Abend. Ich zog mich um, eine Jeans, ein weißes Top die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen und gut war, warum sollte ich auch darauf achten wie ich aussah. Keiner würde mich beachten sie war dort….

Ich kam etwas später in das Büro, ich war verwundert dort nicht nur Harry und Ron anzutreffen sondern auch das Ehepaar Snape sowie Professor Lupin. z

Ich nickte den Anwesenden zu und stellte mich zu Ron und Harry und vermied es zu ihnen hinüber zu sehen, irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste zu ihnen hinsehen.

Wie bei einem Unfall, es ist schrecklich aber man kann nicht aufhören hinzusehen.

Die beiden standen nebeneinander, auf den ersten blick schienen sie ihr Verhalten nicht geändert zu haben .

Doch nun viel mir vieles auf was ich vorher nicht sah oder sehen wollte, die beiden waren ja ihrem jeweiligen Gesprächspartner zugewandt aber als die Tür sich öffnete und Mc Gonegall herein kam entstand ein kleiner Windstoß.

Durch diesen Zug flog sein Umhang ein Stück zur Seite und ich sah das beiden sich an den Händen hielten… Mein Herz wollte brechen doch es ging nicht es war schon gebrochen.

Albus zog aus einer seiner Schubladen ein altes Stofftier, einen Tintenfisch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verwandelte er ihn in einen Portschlüssel.

Langsam nahmen wir alle einen Arm des Tintenfisches und kurz darauf fühlte ich das alt bekannte Gefühle als würde ein Haken am Bauchnabel verankert und mit einem Ruck verschwand das Büro und verwandelte sich in die Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers.

Kurz nach Sirius Tod hatten sie es endlich geschafft das Portrait seiner Mutter endlich von der Wand verschwinden zu lassen.

Der Orden war komplett vertreten, Molly wuselte um alle herum und versorgte alle mit Getränken.

Albus ging voraus und setzet sich an das Kopfende der Tafel und alle Mitglieder setzen sich und es kehrte Ruhe ein.

Albus eröffnete das Treffen und begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen:

„Sicher werdet ihr euch wundern warum wir uns heute hier alle treffen und warum Harry hier ist. Nun es ist soweit wie wir aus sichere Quelle erfahren haben"

Hier nickte er Severus zu der sein Nicken kurz erwiderte.

„Voldemort wird angreifen, wie wir erfahren haben wird er uns am Sonntag Morgen gegen 4. ob Uhr angreifen. Dank dieser Informationen können wir die Schüler Samstag nach aus dem Schluss bringen. Die Schüler werden über das Abendessens einen Schlafenstrank einnehmen, so vermeiden wir das einer der Schüler verletzt wird oder bekannt wird das wir über die Pläne Tom´s informiert sind. Sobald die Schüler schlafen werden wir sie über Portschlüssel nach Beuxbottom bringen. Das wäre so weit kein Problem und ist organisiert nu Vorschläge wie es weiter gehen soll?"

Albus sah sich im Raum um, auch ich lies meinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zeigte sich wie erschreckt sie waren, wie schwer es war diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen.

Über Mollys Gesicht liefen Tränen während sie nach Arturs Hand tastete um diese erschreckende Nachricht zu verarbeiten.

Tonks sah sich geschockt um, und stand auf und flüchtet sich in die arme von Remus.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich um ihr Trost zu spende, ich hätte dafür gemordet an ihrer stelle zu sein.

Er räusperte sich und sprach aus was alles dachte nur unfreundlicher: „ Soll Potter und sein Anhang an nun an dieser Konfrontation teil nehmen?"

Albus blickte lange zu Harry und dann zu Ron und zum Schluss lag sein Blick auf mir.

Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich als er antwortet „ Ich denke es ist soweit, wir sollten die letzte Schlacht schlagen aber das würde bedeuten…"

„Nein , auf keinen Fall" durch brach eine Aufschrei die nachdenkliche Stille

Albus sah von ihm zu ihr.

Severus stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster hinüber und sah hinaus seine Schultern waren verspannt. Schneiden kam es vom Fenster

„Nein- ich erlaube es nicht"

Es war nicht Albus der antwortete sonder Sie mit die mit leiser und beherrschter Stimme antwortet „Doch, du hast ein immer gewusst"

Severus stand immer noch am Fenster, die Arme auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt.

„Nein! das geht nicht es ist nicht mal sicher und …."

Sie- Mrs Snape, Deae antworte im immer noch ruhig: "Es muss sein, ich muss es tun…"

Severus drehte sich um und in seinem Gesicht stand Angst und Verzweiflung und Liebe und unendliche Liebe „Bitte nicht" flüsterte er.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren und schaute ihm lange in die Augen: „ Wenn du ehrlich bist weißt du das es sein muss und du dich nicht dagegen stellen kannst."

Severus schaute sie an und sie er hörte sich an wie ein Kind als er leise fragte : "Warum nicht?"

Sie zog ihn in ihr Arme und lächelte ihn an bevor sie antwortet „Ich liebe dich."

Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher heran und murmelte leise aber doch so das alles es verstehen konnten: „ Ich dich auch aber dann bitte gehe nicht"

Sie küsste ihn kurz und schaute ihn in die Augen und antwortet : „Ich muss"

„Warum" er sah sie an als würde sein Leben von ihr abhängen.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich so ruhig bleiben konnte, ich stand unter Schock, er sagte die Worte die ich hören wollte…

Leise antwortete sie ihm :"Es wäre egoistisch alles zu riskieren nur um mich zu schützen…"

Seiner Stimme waren die Schmerzen anzuhören: „Und uns? Wer schützt uns?

Ihre Stimme war so leise, als sie ihn bat : „Versuche mich nicht, ich weiß nicht wie weit ich stark sein kann…"

Die beiden küssten sich, und er murmelte seine Lippen fest an ihre Stirn gedrückt: „Ich liebe dich so sehr „

Sie seufzte : „Ich muss du weißt es…"

Er schob sie ein Stück weit weg und schaute sie an: „Versprich mir das du…!

„Ich verspreche es dir" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben" stieß er hervor

„Ich dich auch aber genau darum muss ich gehen, wenn es klappt haben wir ein Leben lang Zeit für uns und unsere Liebe „ antwortet sie und ein Träne rann ihre Wange herunter.

Vorsichtig küsste er ihre Tränen und fragte leise : „Und was wenn nicht? Ist unser Liebe zum sterben verurteilt? Verlasse mich nicht" er wirkte so rührend während er bettelte und flehte.

Sie, Deae man sah ihr an wie sie um ihre Fassung kämpfte unter Tränen antwortet sie: „Ich verlasse dich nicht, ich liebe dich, ich kämpfe für uns…"

Severus nickte ihr zu und flüsterte: „Du musst!"

Sie nickte ihm zu: „Ich muss"

Ich war verwirrt, ich wusste nicht worum es ging. Es tat mir so weh ich wollte meinen Schmerz heraus schreien. Ich traute mich nicht.

Auch die anderen sahen die beiden verwundert an und keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.

Die beiden standen immer noch arm in Arm am Fenster.

Albus räusperte sich verlegen und doch war es Harry der heraus platze.

Er sprang auf, der Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten Knall um schrie los:

„Wie rührend aber wäre es eventuell möglich das mir jemand sagt worum es geht. ES IST IMMERHIN JA AUCH NUR MEIN LEBEN ÜBER DAS WIR REDEN…."

Severus wand sich mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht Haar zu und fauchte ihn an : „ Was denken sie eigentlich wer sie sind Mr Potter? Es geht nicht nur um sie , sondern um uns alle. Es gibt Menschen die ihr Leben riskieren um ihnen zu helfen sie undankbares balg….."

Albus unterbrach ihn mit einer harschen Bewegung : „genug Severus. Harry setzt dich. Ich denke alle Anwesenden haben ein Recht gewisse Dinge zu erfahren…"

Cliffhanger?

Jaaaaaaaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, hier ist das nächste Kapitel von Jagdsaison

**_Zu euren Rewies_**:

**_Nena:_**Keine Angst, wir kommen schon noch auf die Beautyfarm zurück….

**_Anna2509:_**Nun lassen wir den armen Severusnoch ein wenig Schwitzen ggg

**_Schnuffie:_**Die Eule wird eventuell noch einen Gastauftritt haben aber ich denke das sie überlebt…

**_Zizou:_**Ich hoffe ich habe dich nocht zu lange fiebern lassen….

**_Eule20: _**Oh nein auf den Boden brauchst du dich nicht werfen wobei die Idde ja gar nicht schlecht ist… 

**_sisi74sd:_** Du weisst doch Hermines Pläne gehen fast immer auf, zwar nie so wie sie sich das denkt aber zum schluß klappt es dann doch…

**_Saxas13: _**Lebst du eigentlich noch? Ich habe dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt und keine Reaktion schniff

**_Loki Slytherin:_** Ich fies??? Na gut ein Cliffhangerund dan ein Jahr nichts….ok vielleicht bin ich dochein klein wenig fies

**_Honeycat: _**Nur für dich….

**_Bedtimestory: _**Ist ja gut, geht ja schon weiter…

_**Nabel da, Nabel weg**_

_**----------------------------- **_

_„Anmutig trat sie aus dem Schatten heraus in den Lichtkegel der von den an der Wand angebrachten Fakeln kam._

„_Professor Snape" schnurrte wie eine Katze die eine Sahneschüssel entdeckt hat. „ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten..."_

_Mit einem leichten Schulter zucken lies sie sich den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten.._

_Severus schnappte nach Luft was er sah lies ihn an seinen Augen zweifeln mit einem leichten aufstöhnen lies er sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen..." _

Langsam legte Hermine das Cape ab und legte es sich in einer anmutigen Geste über den Arm.

Von Seinem Stuhl aus hatte er einen herrvorgenden Blick auf ihren harten durchtrainirten Bauch und sexy ovalen Bauchnabel

**BAUCHNABEL????**

Eine Schülerin hatte keinen Bauchnabel zu haben!!! Und wenn dan hat er diesesn nicht zu sehen!!!

Er riskirte noch einen Blick und der **BAUCHNABEL WAR WEG**

Verwundert blinzelte er

Da war der Bauchnabel wieder!!! Stelle er erleichterte einen Atemzug später fest.

Schweistropen bildeten sich af seiner Stirn und da war dieser Bachnabel wieder weg!!!

Professor Dokort Severus Snape Zaubertrankmeister von Hoghwarts, Alptraum vom Generationen von Schülern sass wie paralelisirt vor seiner Schülern, dem Goldengirl von Hoghwarts, Mitglied des Goldenen Trios stand in seinem Büro und lies ihren Bauchnabel verschwinden!!!!

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN……**

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN……**

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN**……

Severus stierte geradeaus und schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hunde der Wasser in den Ohren hatte.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Langsam aber sicher meldet sich der radtionelle Teil seines Verstande wieder zur Arbeit …

„_Severus Halllo hier ist dein Hirn, das Hirn über der Gürtellinie…!!!"_

„wie?was? wo? OHHHH weg ist er…"

„_Sie atmet"_

„ da ist er wieder…schau doch mal hin Hirn…."

„, Hallo Blut könnte ein Teil von euch mal wieder hierauf kommen???? Fein Severus, schön macht sie das und weißt du warum das so ist??? Wenn sie einatmet ist er da und wenn sie aus atmet ist er weg…"

„_Und ich finde das macht sie ganz toll…"_

„_ok du Hormonsepp… Was fällt dir dazu ein :**SCHÜLERIN!!! JUGENDSCHUTZGESETZT und noch schlimmer stundenlanges gesappere von Dumbi und der McGonegallv und Zitronenbonbon**..."_

Er musste sich stark zusammen reissen, sein Gehirn hatte Recht vor allem die Drohung mit Dumbi und Mc Gonnegall… brrr das war unterhalb seiner Schmerzgrenze dann doch lieber Teatime mit dem gulten alten Lord Voldi….

Da er vor seiner Schülerin(!) nicht das Gesicht verlieren wollte und sein Gehirn übernahm wieder die Oberhand und er nahm sich so gut er konnte zusammen.

„Miss Granger" veruschte er seinen üblichen sarkastischen Ton zu treffen, was ihm leider nicht ganz gelang „ was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre?"

„ Sie erlauben doch das ich mich setzte Sir?" Fragte sie ihn scheinheilig in einen Tonfall wie eine Katze nach der Schüssel Sahne….

So liess sie sich langsam auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch gleiten.

Elegant stellte sie die beine neben einader wie sie esgelernt hatte und lächelte ihn charmant an:

„Nun Sir, wie ich ihnen schon per Eule mitteilte ist mir an diesem Gespräch sehr vie gelegen"

Schief von unten mit Hundeblick mit den Wimpern klimpere

„ ich habe eine bitte an sie, wäre es möglich eventuell eine hälfte meines Praktikumes bei ihnen zu sein?" strahlte ihn Hermine an

„Praktikun bei mir???" stotterte Severus der gar nicht so genau wusste was sie von ihm wollte und ob er dies jetzt gut oder grauenhaft finden sollte

„aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" war der Gedanke der ihm durch den Kopf schoss wie ein wildgewordener Schnatz

Immerwieder sagte er sich wie ein Matra vor: „_Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke_"

Langsam wiederholte er: „ Warum ? was bringt sie auf die aberwitzige Idde das ich Praktikas vergebe? An Gryffindore´s? An Potter Freundin? An SIE????

Hermine antworte mit schleppender Stimme: „ Nun ja wenn sie mich so fragen….Ein Grund wäre das ich mit Abstand die beste Schülerin bin die sie jemals hatten, ein andere wäre das sie vielleicht gern mal mit jemand arbeiten der etwas von Zaubertränken verstehet oder weil ich als Vertrauensschülerin ja an Direktor Dumbledore oder am Prof. Mc Gonegall wenden könnte und dann würden die beiden sich bestimmt gerne mitihnen unterhalten…

Und das es wieder sein Mantra: „Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke

Ohne genauer darüber nach zu denken antwortet er : „Nun gut, ich werde sie benachrichtigen sobald es los geht…."

Hermine stand auf und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um und beugte sich über Snapes Schreibtisch und brachte so mit ihr Dekolte genau auf seine Augenhöhe und hauchte ihm ein „Danke" ins Ohr bevor sie hüftwackelnder weise das Büro verliess…

„**BRÜSTE!!! HIER VOR MIR" **schluckte er und in seinem Gehirn ging wieder ein wilder Dialog los…

(A/N: Wollt ihr den auch nich habeb? Na gut hier für euch…. Ist ja Weihnachten)

Hirn: „ Severus….."

Severus: Brüste!!!Sabber

Hirn „Hallo???

Severus: volle runde Brüste…

Hirn: die an einer Schülerin hängen…

Severus: jung, unschuldig sabber

Hirm: Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke

Severus: ähh weniger gut….

Hirn : Bingo… Junge!!!

Severus: Was habe ich da getan???

Hirn: ich will ja nicht zynisch klingen ( und ob) aber du hast gerade zugestimmt Mc Gonegalls Lieblingskätzchen zum Praktikum aufzunehmen….

Severus: gebt mir einen Cruciato…

Hirn: und das obwolh du bei ihren Anblick schon anfängs zu sabbern

Severus: Ohhhh Gott….

Hirn: Ja, und wie gedenkst du das nunzu handhaben

Severus: Hey!!!! Du bist das Hirn, das fällt in dein Aufgabenbereich!!!

Hirn: du Hormonsepp baust Mist und ich soll es ausnaden???

Severus: wäre das Möglich?

Hirn: üoeanhd fndmvq üfvhj ämefvw vnö chvaöocvfjD; sdjoödlfhwe

Severus: och komm schon,jetzt sei doch nicht so….

Hirn: The Number you have dialled is temporally not availability

Severus: Komm schon Kumpel lass mich nicht hängen

Hirn: immer ich …

Severus: komm schon kleines…. Ich mach dir jetzt einen Vorschlag du denkst und ich unterstütze das mit etwas Feuerwiskey und dann na ja dann schauen wir mal….

Hirn: pfff n gut

Später in der Nacht hört man aus severus Schlafzimmer einMurmeln:" Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!! Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!!sabber Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!! Sabber….

So jetzt aber entgültig schluss für heute….

Was meint ihr loht es sich die Story weiter zuschreiben?

Wollt ihr noch mehr davon lesen oder soll ich die Geschichte beerdigen?

Seid gnädig und schenktmir zu Weihnachten ein kleines Rewie… ich würde mich so darüber freuen…

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch

Drück euch

Eure

Jule

Schaut doch auch mal auf www.jules-traumwelt.de vorbei…. Ich würde mich freuen


End file.
